


Beer that has no to end (to be chaotic on everyone)

by HaruHaru_17



Series: IDOLiSH 7 Birthday Book 2021 RTI EDITION [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Chaos, Chaotic but funny, Everyone buys a beer all types of strength and wines, Gen, basicallyy everyone will be having a drinking party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/HaruHaru_17
Summary: Everyone woke up except Yamato to buy Beer and wines in some certain placesChaos will unsure
Series: IDOLiSH 7 Birthday Book 2021 RTI EDITION [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196780
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Beer that has no to end (to be chaotic on everyone)

**Author's Note:**

> NEXT IS NIKAIDO YAMATO Birthday 2021

Now everyone except Yamato is in the park now planning to buy all the beer and wine that Mitsuki listed where will they buy.

"Now that everyone is here do you agree what are we gonna buy." Mitsuki said as he handed the list to the person who is gonna lead the to everyone.

Mitsuki ro call everyone so he won't be bother to be asked." Now i'll be roll calling so no one will speak."

  * Team A : Mitsuki, Tamaki and Torao
  * Team B: Iori, Nagi and Minami
  * Team C Haruka, Gaku and Touma
  * Team D: Ryuu, Riku and Tenn
  * Team E Sogo Yuki and Momo



"Wait." Mitsuki stopped when he looked at team A who are him, Tamaki and Torao."I was supposed to be listed to Iori." Mitsuki said as he frowns at everyone. He really wants to know who made this list and complains it to him.

_The last person who gave me the list_ is-

Mitsuki looks at Riku who he thought about that he gave the list before he can roll call everyone. Before Mitsuki can complain about it or ask Riku about the listing, Tenn gracefully released a dark aura which everyone tenses their posture as they eyed Mitsuki saying _don't ask and proceed_ , Riku was confused on the atmosphere that everyone is bringing except with Tamaki also who is confused at the atmosphere around them,

"Um Nii-san can i ask?." Iori raised his hand as he is gonna ask a question about their team that some of the other two are underage and who are not barely 20 yrs old."About my team though we do not have 20 years old and above." Iori stated the truth when he looked at Nagi and Mimami who are 19 years old.

"I'll switch but who will switch with me?.' A voice suddenly spoke.

Everyone looked at Sogo who offered himself to switch on Iori's team because he is 20 years old to be exact. Yuki offered to be his switch so it can be fair. Momo who is dissapointed first flirt with Yuki before switching on Iori's team.

"Now that everything is A ok let's go!." Mitsuki said happily!.

YEAh!."

*******

**Team A.**

Team A is on Shibuya and Mitsuki and Torao are buying wine suggested by Torao since he knows about wine. The two of them goes inside on the wine store. Tamaki who can't go since he is underage, stays on the entrance near the store.

**30 mins later.**

Mitsuki and Torao goes out since they are finished buying 5 bottles of wine. The line was so long since it was valentines day and couples are buying for a gift and the two understands it. 

"Now that we are done, Tamaki lets-."

Before Mitsuki can finished his saying, he looks left and right if Tamaki is right there.

"Uh where's Yotsuba?." Torao asks as he is doing same as Mitsuki

_They realize Tamaki is missing._

OH FUCKING PUDDING TAMAKI WHERE ARE YOU." Mitsuki yelled at the top of his lungs grabbing attention to all pudding lovers.

"Oh fuck lets run." Torao suggest as the pudding lovers goes to chase the two.

Not realizing it, Tamaki was on the king pudding store. Tamaki goes out of the store and looks for the two on the store but not found.

"Where's Mikki and Toracchi?." he looks inside the store on the windows on hoping where the two. "Didn't Mikki receives my text?." Tamaki looks at his phone and sees his text if he read it.

_He didn't_

Tamaki contacts Mitsuki to ask where are they (Which they are being chase).

Mitsuki and Torao are hiding somewhere they can hide. Torao looks at the side of the back alley exit if the chasers are gone. Suddenly Mitsuki's phone vibrates on his pocket and quickly grabs it. He checks the caller and it was Tamaki, he quickly answers it." OI where are you!?."Mitsuki whispered loudly at Tamaki."Check your text i messaged you." Tamaki answers, he was a bit annoyed when Mitsuki didn't read his text and he is being blamed. Mitsuki checks his notification and there was one message on the tab. He pressed the notify tab and sees the message sent by Tamaki.

**Tamaki: Mikki, there is a pudding store on the left side of the wine store. So im gonna buy some because im hungry. If you and Torrachi are gonna find me just meet me in the King pudding store.**

**Sent 6:30 AM**

Mitsuki's mind was blanked when he read the text. He was the idiot all the time and didn't realize Tamaki texted them. Now that they are now being chased, he wants to scream _fuck_ at the top of his lungs.

**Team B & D**

Team B & D decided to team up because they were assigned on Ikebukuro District and it was Riku who was all along to put where all the teams are getting beers and wines. Since Ryuu and Sogo are the adult ones, The both of them tellls them to stay where are they and wait. Since Minami , Riku , Nagi, Tenn and Iori are underage they have to wait for 20 mins to precise since there are some lines.

'Uh what should we do?." Riku breaks the silence around the three who are also waiting for Sogo and Ryuu. Iori tries to suggest something but since Tenn is releasing dark aura to scare off Iori and Tenn be suggesting to Riku. Iori also glares to Tenn, he wants to be the _one_ who will suggest to Riku what should they do since there were board of waiting. Minami opens his mouth to tell Riku his idea.

"Why won't we try buy a milk tea." 

Before the two can object Riku stood up and says." Yay milktea." he said cheerfully, he imagines the strawberry cheesecake flavor and he wants to buy it. " Lets go shall we?.' Minami said as he stood up on the bench and walks with Riku to go to the milktea store just in the front of the wine store. Since the two tsunderes are defeated by a snake, they decided to tag along with the two but inside on them. they want to murder Minami. Nagi decided to stay since he will save their spot.

**Team C & E**

Team C and E were assign on Tokyo and it was easy since there were many wine and bear shops especially Tokyo. The adults are Sogo, Gaku, Momo, Yuki and Touma but since Haruka was underage, he will wait for them while he is playing Genshin impact on his phone.

Momio decided to stay with Haruka since he doesn't want him to be alone. While Momo was fighting with the boss level Childe, he heard Haruka said _yay_ and the girls who recognized Haruka's voice began to chase them with Momo grabbing Haruka's hand. They run away from the fans to avoid any attention to the public,

Touma, Yuki, Gaku and Sogo were finished buying the beers but when they didn't find Momo and Haruka on the spot where they left the two. But when someone yelled-

"Momo-kun and Haruka-kun are in the park! Lets see them i want autographs!,' A girl yelled grabbing the friend to go to the park.

_Oh no_

*******

the teams went straight ahead to the i7 dorms to set up immediately the party for Yamato. Luckily, they were faster to get to the dorms and setting up the decorations.

A door creaks open but the others had already know what to do and they positioned themselves somewhere to hide. when Yamato was finally revealed, a party poppper was open and they said-

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

Yamato smiled and it begans a new party time and drinking time

**Author's Note:**

> Me who plays Genshin Impact on my cousin's phone got Xiao.
> 
> Well im thanking my cousin for that and gonna play main story if i ever go to my cousin's house.


End file.
